User blog:Hunter Perry/Hunter Perry:Why I should be the next chat mod.
Hello everyone! I have been on this site for a year and three months now and I have always enjoyed my time here. I used to be a troll, but I have given up on trolling because it is immature and annoys everyone. I am now in the process of trying to become a chat mod. Some people think I would be a goof fit, while others don't. Here are my reasons why I think i would make a good one :) Reason No.1: I am an active user Currently, I am one of sadly few people on the wiki who is still a very active member. I come on many times everday, and even when I'm not on chat i'm doing something. Not that I don't have a life or anything, but wikia's exist for our entertainment, and it's something I enjoy doing in my spare time. I would get on even more to make sure the chat is secure and has no arguments/trolls going on it. Reason No.2: I would NOT be bias Some people believe I would be bias with my friends in case of arguments... This is NOT true. In the case of a fight, I would listen to everyones side of the story and do everything in my power to calm down the situation, and, if it came down to it, ban someone, even a good friend, and I would do it without hesitation. Reason No.3: I would do whatever the job entitles I hear being a chat mod is harder than it seems. But you know what? I don't mind at all. I would be willing to do anything for the position, so i will work hard to do everything that comes with the job. Rather it means being a more active editor or adding photos, etc. Reason No. 4: I would remain an active moderator Many of our current mods have either A: Left the wiki, or B: Are not active. I wouldn't just enjoy being a mod for a week and then give up on my duties, i will continue to do my job as a mod for as long as i can, and maybe even work at being an admin one day. Reason No. 5: I will do whatever it takes to become one Even if I don't become a chat mod anytime soon, I will still work hard to prove myself and do everything I can for the wiki to prove myself worthy of the position. I know with my past a lot of people may not believe this, but i have changed and i will strive to be the best chat mod I can be! :) Thank you to all who read this, and support me in becoming a chat mod! I know it won't be easy and I know it will require lots of time, but I really want this position and I know I could be a great chat mod if given the chance. :) Category:Blog posts